


A Bittersweet Reunion

by DancingChupacabra



Series: Sanctum: Reunions [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF, The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Clexa, Clexa smut, Dream Sex, Eating out, F/F, Lesbians, Loss, Memory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, The 100 (TV) Season 6, Wet Dream, angsty smut, dream - Freeform, not very explicit but there is sex, pussy eating, s6e01:Sanctum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingChupacabra/pseuds/DancingChupacabra
Summary: (Just after s6ep1) After our motley gang of part-time heroes finds the ground again, they are anxious to celebrate. And celebrate with each other...and celebrate all night!But sadly Clarke finds herself once again alone, and badly missing the love if her life. She drifts off, hoping to catch a glimpse of her in dreamland, and boy does she get what she asked for!
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Sanctum: Reunions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747567
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	A Bittersweet Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is written to be cannon just after the first episode of Season 6: Sanctum. There are lots of people getting frisky and enjoying themselves out of cryo-sleep, but sadly Clarke is still alone :(  
> It can also kinda be whenever (After Lexa's death) that you want...or you can pretend she's still alive and ignore the first part and the last pat ;) whatever floats your boat! 
> 
> there is SOME plot, but not a lot in this isolated piece.

Surrounded by other couples enjoying each other, reuniting, Clarke’s heart hurt. More than for everything she had done— everything she _had_ to do— before she went into cryo. Her heart hurt for Monty and Harper, who’d she never see again, Madi, who was still asleep, and maybe never truly safe, her mom, who might never be safe again, and as always, for everyone she had lost. It was just times like this when Clarke felt most lonely. Not the six years it was just her and Madi, no, in that time she refused to feel alone, because then she would stop hoping. And besides, Madi was with her. They always, always, had each other.

But at times like this the years of loss all snuck up on her. She felt a lump in her throat forming as she thought about her Dad, Wells, Charlotte, Finn, Maya, Jasper… and… and Lexa. Even after all this time, Clarke felt her chest tighten as she thought of Lexa.

Lexa. Maybe her one real love. Clarke truly didn’t think she would ever get back what she had lost, and she felt a tear roll down her face as she closed her eyes and held the image of Lexa’s battle-ready face in her mind. She always remembered Lexa in her commander garb. Regardless of when she had seen her bare in their own time, Lexa’s role to her people was never absent: not from her life, not from her death. Feeling the fire’s warmth fade, Clarke brought the blanket around herself and curled into her pack. The heaviness of sleep was calling her, and Clarke hoped she would see Lexa there.

When she opened her eyes, Clarke felt fur beneath her fingers, and hair tickling her nose. As her eyes fluttered open, she saw the unmistakable brown braided locks right in front of her face, and a smile spread across her lips. Clarke stretched her fingers and could feel Lexa’s waist beneath her hands: They were spooning. Clarke closed her eyes again and breathed in Lexa’s scent. Clarke felt her skin go tingly and her heart flutter as she let out a sigh, still trying to be quiet and not wake Lexa. Still keeping her body close, Clarke strained her neck up to peer around to Lexa’s face. Good, she was still asleep. And Clarke realized she was still smiling. Propping herself up with the arm that wasn’t encircling Lexa, Clarke relaxed her face and took a moment to take in the sight.

Clarke had drawn Lexa asleep many times, but the sight never ceased to enchant her. It wasn’t really that Lexa became a different person, but her features did take an on entirely different tone. Clarke also hated when sleeping people were described as “peaceful” or “serene.” What a ridiculous notion, that people’s problems just vanish when the are sleeping. No Lexa just looked…different. More normal? Less real? Clarke didn’t think there was single night Lexa didn’t dream, so maybe so looked far away. But as Clarke gazed down at Lexa, she could sense the subtle shifting of her breathing, and hoped she would wake up soon. She did like to be caught in the act.

And soon enough, Lexa’s long lashes fluttered open and she smiled back at Clarke. It was irresistible, and Clarke smiled as kissed her. Lexa starched her fingers as she rolled herself over, wrapping her arms around Clarke. Clarke sighed deeply as Lexa pressed her naked front agains hers. Had they been sleeping totally nude? Apparently so, as Lexa’s hands immediately grasped Clarke’s bare ass cheeks and kissed her more deeply.

“Mmmmmhmmm” Clarke let out a little moan, because really, she wanted this. She loved morning sex. And afternoon sex. Evening sex…midnight sex…she let her mind roam a _little,_ but not too far. Lexa was most certainly her favorite lover. Soon Clarke’s hands were winding in Lexa’s hair as she kissed her mouth, her neck, and then her mouth again. Lexa’s hands migrated from Clarke’s ass all over her body to her breasts.

“You have the most beautiful,” Lexa grazed her nipples with her fingers, “breats, Clarke.” Clarke moaned softly back, and kissed all over Lexa’s collarbone and neck. There, she began to suck softly, hoping to leave marks. Not huge purple bruises but…something to notice if you were looking closely. Clarke smirked to herself, but her face was quickly contorting when Lexa pinched her right nipple. Was she onto Clarke’s scheme? Or just being playful? Clarke couldn’t tell exactly, but this heightened the fun, as Lexa massaged her breasts, but was gentle to her left nipple while rolling the right one between her thumb and index finger. Clarke hadn’t known she was this into nipple play before, but as Lexa seemed infatuated with her breasts, she was starting to become accustomed. And of course, it promised more.

_Let me play with you like this, just so you know what my hands can do to you._

Clarke moaned again, just thinking about it, and suddenly returned to Lexa’s mouth, kissing her more passionately than before. Lexa moaned into Clarke’s kiss as Clarke’s hands explored her body. Lovingly. Lavishly. Relishing each part of her warm body underneath the soft, luxuriously blankets and furs. Clarke could already feel the tension in Lexa’s body and wanted to keep touching her—to feel her come undone and to kiss her mouth while she moaned. Clarke ran her fingernails lightly along Lexa’s thighs, and felt her muscles tense beneath her hands.

Clarke’s hands were just about to make their way between Lexa’s thighs when Lexa moaned breathily “wait.” Clarke had no time to think about what she meant because Lexa was pushing her lazily over, so she was flat on her back. Crawling on top of her, Lexa sat up so that the blankets fell away and Clarke felt the cold air on her nipples. She count help but wince as Lexa smiled widely at her. This was not her “I love you” or her “I miss you” or even her “I’m sorry” smile. This was mock-guilt-I-want-to-play-with-you smile.

Clarke closed her eyes and her lips as she exhaled-trying to keep from moaning. Lexa’s warm mouth soon replaced the areas her hands had been teasing and Clarke tried again to keep quiet. But her breathing was become deeper, and quicker, as Lexa looked up at her wide huge, lustful eyes. Clarke brought her hand to Lexa’s head, and she found that this meant her arm helped keep her exposed chest warm. She wanted to drawn the covers back up around her, but as her hand reached for them, Lexa’s tongue began to flick over her left nipple.

“Ah!” She cried out a little, her hand fisting in the blanket, “do that again” Clarke said as she arched her back off the bed. She could feel Lexa smile agains her and she complied. Clarke let out another moan. God this felt so good. And _god_ she wanted Lexa to that again…but lower.

As if she could read her mind, or more probably her body, Lexa wordlessly began to to let her mouth travel south of Clarke’s breasts. She was leaving her mouth very wide, letting her lips and tongue salivate on Clarke’s skin. One of Clarke’s hands still loosely on her hair, the other tightly gripping the covers, Clarke looked down at Lexa, watching her go down on her. Lexa looked back, slowing down ever so slightly. She stopped when she got just below her navel, staring intensely up at Clarke, as if asking _“ok?”_

In answer to the unspoken question, Clarke nodded, moving the hand from Lexa’s head to try and grab the headboard, the wall, a pillow, anything above her. Lexa immediately went to the task, at first softly kissing Clarke’s vulva, inhaling her pubic hair. Clark bit her lip to keep from whimpering. Then Lexa kept her promise from before, brining her hands up Clarke’s inner thighs to meet her mouth. Clarke strained to lift her head enough to watch. To watch or not to watch, that was always the question. Clarke loved to watch what Lexa was doing to her, but also loved the sensuality of closing her eyes and focusing on the feel of Lexa’s hands…her tongue…her lips…

Very gently, Lexa used just two fingers to spread Clarke apart. Clarke moaned again, loader this time. Lexa absolutely relished this feeling. Then, after only sparing a moment to examine Clarke’s wonderful pussy, Lexa used her tongue to run along the inner lips. Clarke continued moaning and her hips began to squirm. It really wasn’t going to take long. Clarke wanted Lexa so badly. And So Lexa put her mouth to Clarke’s clit, keeping wide so that the whole area was engorged. Clarke inhaled sharply, moaning loudly as her hand once again intertwined in Lexa’s hair. Lexa sucked for a moment, making sure to bring as much blood and sensation to the area as possible before she began to use her tongue. She could _feel_ how badly Clarke wanted her, and how close she was to release. She let her tongue make wide circles around Clarke’s clit, watching her writhe with pleasure as her face contorted. Clarke knew she was not making direct contact on purpose-not just yet. Clarke wanted just to enjoy the feeling of Lexa’s mouth on her—warm, wet as she played with her. Clarke imagined doing the same to Lexa and the thought made her mouth water. Her tongue still avoiding direct contact, Lexa used the two fingers she had used to spread Clarke apart to insert into her. Clarke moaned again, this time pulling on Lexa’s hair more tightly. Lexa slid a third finger in and began to move them in and out. Clarke liked this sensation, and it was even better to have both, but god she wished Lexa would do what she had done earlier again.

Once again, reading Clarke’s unspoken request, Lexa decided now was the time and quickly flicked her tongue over Clarke’s clit.

“Ahhhh,” Clarke moaned loudly again, this time bucking her hips and pushing Lexa’s face into her crotch. Lexa waited a second longer than she wanted to and then did it again, eliciting the same reaction from Clarke. A third time, quicker the the first two.

“Ohhhhhh” Clarke moaned again as she twisted Lexa’s hair and tried to push her face closer to her pussy. Although, it really couldn’t get any closer.

Lexa carried on her routine for several minutes before finding a rhythm Clarke could tolerate. But more than tolerate, Clarke was relishing this moment, and as she felt herself very close to the edge of orgasm she grabbed Lexa’s hair with both hands and thrust her pelvis into her mouth.

“Don’t stop! Oh god!” And as Lexa passionately continued her ministrations, Clarke cried out in ecstasy as she tensed and convulsed, her orgasm seemed to keep coming for a very long time and did not stop. She rolled her hips again and again against Lexa’s face and it seemed to Clarke that she might suffocate her. But Lexa was breathing just fine when Clarke finally collapsed against the fur covered bed. She was panting, and her once cold chest was covered is sweat. Lexa licked her one last time, enjoying the taste, before moving to rest her head on Clarke’s stomach. Clarke gently stroked Lexa’s hair as Lexa’s hand lovingly cupped her breast, not playing with it anymore but just holding it.

And as they lay like this, Clarke began to feel very tired again. _No, no, no._ she fought to stay awake. She needed to repay the favor, she _wanted_ to repay the favor. Bur her mind seemed to know better, as she was not able to keep her eyes open, or keep making love to her lover.

And as Clarke squeezed her eyes shut, she knew she was no longer there. She could feel no warm sun on her face, or her lover’s hair on her stomach. All she could feel was the scratchiness of whatever was over her face, and the cold loneliness of sleeping alone.

_No, no, no._ she tried desperately to go back there, and refused to open her eyes. She clenched her body tight, as if trying to will herself away.

But she couldn’t. As she felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, she tried to remember everything she could about the dream. To hold it close to her and store it away, safe from…everything. But, the more she tried, the more she wasn’t sure it had been a dream. It did seem so…so real. The room was exactly the same—Lexa was exactly the same. Her paint! Lexa had been bare faced! “ _It couldn’t have been a dream, that’s not how I dream her”_ Clarke thought triumphantly. What was it then? Could it have been a memory? Stored somehow…somewhere…and brought back to her? As her cheeks became wet with her tears, Clarke also smiled, clutching the thought of Lexa, and memory drives, and neural meshes to her chest.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

She focused on those words, thinking them as hard as she could.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_Someday she will hear me._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole folder of these drafts, so let me know if anyone wants to see someone in particular! I thought Raven/Shaw would get one but...at this point...


End file.
